A ConradxYuuri love story!
by kitty.has.a.pen
Summary: Yuuri is planning something special for Conrad’s bday! It involves cooking, guitars, balloons and more! What will happen? ConradYuuri fic! Those who don’t like this pairing don’t read. NO FLAMES if it’s about the pairing… other criticism is allowed.
1. Just another day or so it seems

Just another Day!

Summary: Yuuri is planning something special for Conrad's b-day! It involves cooking, guitars, balloons and more! What will happen? Conrad/Yuuri fic! Those who don't like this pairing don't read. NO FLAMES if it's about the pairing… other criticism is allowed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! If I did Conrad would end up with Yuuri! Hohohoho!!!

Chapter 1- Conrad's birthday countdown!

"You wimp!!!" Wolfram berated Yuuri for the 4th time that morning. "He's been your protector all this time and you don't know it's his birthday 3 days from now?!" he shouted in shock.

"It's not my fault!" Yuuri replied weakly. But still, that doesn't excuse him from not knowing. But now that he did know, what should he get for Conrad? He was a hard guy to give a present to. He needed something special.

"Well, all of us are going to throw him a surprise party. Since he risked his life for you so many times you should at least think of something special to give him." Wolfram informed his super dense x-fiancé. Yes, they were no longer engaged due to something Wolfram realized months ago. Yuuri was in love with Conrad. Although the young king didn't know it, or was probably too dense to realize it, Conrad loved him as well.

So there was no point for Wolfram to stop the inevitable and get hurt in the end. Although he was short-tempered and always accused Yuuri of cheating he did want Yuuri to be happy, even if his happiness didn't rest with him. He didn't regret breaking the engagement though.

Although everyone was disappointed at first, well, who wouldn't be? Everyone thought they would end up together. So did Wolfram at one point, but he and Yuuri have become very close friends now. That alone made him content. Besides! His goal now was to get Yuuri and his half-demon brother together, and that was easier said than done. Especially since Yuuri was dense and Conrad was kind of thick or in other words ignored these kinds of things completely.

"I know, I'll think of something! Don't worry!" Yuuri assured his blonde friend, smiling thoughtfully.

Wolfram only sighed and nodded. "I'm going to talk to Gwendel. I'll see you later." He said before stalking off.

"Alright!" Yuuri waved him off.

"A present for Conrad… What can I give to him?" Yuuri thought for the twentieth time. He sighed. "This is impossible!!!" he shouted hopelessly.

"What's impossible your majesty?" A deep masculine voice sounded from behind him. Yuuri turned around abruptly colliding against Conrad's chest. He stepped back and laughed nervously at Conrad's amused expression.

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" he replied "What are you doing here?" he asked changing the subject.

"I saw you heading here. You shouldn't go out alone." Conrad lightly scolded the young boy in front of him.

Yuuri laughed. "I'm not alone now! You're here with me!" Yuuri joked as he pulled the tall man beside him. "Let's go for a walk!" he suggested, smiling at his companion. Conrad smiled his consent and walked alongside his king. For some reason, everything seemed better when they were together, even a simple walk around the garden.

A/n: please comment if you like the story! I apologize if there are any grammatical errors… as I'm only 14… I hope your comments will help me improve my writing. Thanks!


	2. The Brilliant Idea!

Here's the next installment! Thanks for the reviews!!!

Chapter 2- The brilliant idea

"Conrad, if you could ask for one thing, what would it be?" Yuuri asked his most trusted friend.

He was really running out of ideas on what to get Conrad. What would be better than the answer of the man himself?

Conrad titled his head slightly, looking up at the sky. He turned to Yuuri and said "I have everything I need."

Yuuri sweat dropped his answer didn't help him at all! "Are you sure?" he asked Conrad again.

Conrad nodded, smiling as always. "Why do you ask?"

Yuuri laughed nervously putting his hands in front of him waving them hysterically. "No reason!!! Hahaha! No reason at all!!!" Yuuri answered with a silly smile on his face.

"If you say so, Yuuri." Conrad smiled warmly. God, that smile of his was so… electrifying. There is no other word to describe it. Seeing it directed to him sent shivers down his spine.

"What is this man doing to me?" Yuuri asked himself. Yuuri shook his head clearing away his thoughts and smiled back at his protector, wondering how he would react if he heard what Yuuri was thinking. Yuuri couldn't help but to laugh out loud. Conrad would probably say that he was very flattered or something like that. While he was living in his dream world he didn't notice the look Conrad was giving him.

"Yuuri?" he inquired, looking at his king with amused eyes.

"Hahahaha! Sorry Conrad!!!" Yuuri apologized as he finally stifled his laughter but it caused his eyes to tear up instead. Conrad swallowed with much effort as Yuuri turned those shiny obsidian eyes at him. "I was just thinking about something." He told the brunette beside him.

"It must be a very funny to cause you to laugh like that." Conrad responded as he glimpsed at his happy-go-lucky king.

"It is. I just thought about how y--" Yuuri immediately covered his mouth and blushed deeply.

Conrad gazed worriedly at his king. "Your majesty?" he called out cautiously. "Is anything wrong?" he asked.

"NO!!! Nothing's wrong! And stop calling me 'Your Majesty' Nazekuoya!" Yuuri complained, his dark eyes blazing.

Conrad chuckled under his breath. His deep voice sending shivers down Yuuri's spine. Yuuri laughed nervously joining Conrad's laughter.

"As you wish, Yuuri." The brunette smiled. Yuuri could feel his stomach doing flip flops, his name sounded so much better when Conrad said it. Yuuri blushed heavily and turned away from Conrad trying to stomp down his embarrassment.

"That's better." Yuuri grinned after a few moments. "You know, we should have a picnic here sometime!" Yuuri suggested eagerly, looking into Conrad's deep chocolate eyes.

Conrad nodded his approval. "I haven't had a picnic for ages now." He vaguely commented as he tried to remember the last time he did something like that.

Yuuri tilted his head to the side looking at the knight before him. "Why not? You should have a break once in a while!" Yuuri scolded him.

Conrad smiled at his King. Yuuri was too worried about him sometimes. "It's not that I don't take breaks, it's just that it would be weird to go on a picnic alone."

"Oohhh… I guess your right about that!" Yuuri agreed before a brief silence enveloped them. "Well, you have no reason not to go anymore since I'm going to be here to keep you company for a long, long time!" Yuuri laughed.

Conrad eyes widened slightly at his King's words, they made him feel all warm inside for some reason. "Thank you, Yuuri." He whispered silently to the young man, unaware that Yuuri had heard it.

Yuuri blushed embarrassedly, "Why did I say that?" he thought wanting to bang his head into a wall or something similar. "Because you wanted to you dimwit." Yuuri's conscience told him pointedly. Yuuri groaned inwardly. "Ok, I'm talking to myself; this isn't a very good sign." He thought. "You bet it isn't. Anyway, I'm here to bother you about Conrad's present." His conscience reminded him of the thing he kept thinking about ever since this morning. "Oh." Yuuri murmured, he had almost forgotten about that ever since Conrad and he had talked about a picnic—

"That's it!!!" Yuuri shouted in realization pumping his fist into the air.

Conrad looked at Yuuri worriedly; he had been acting weird— well, weirder than usual all morning. "Yuuri?" he questioned getting Yuuri's attention.

"Oh!!! Sorry about that…" Yuuri smiled sheepishly. Conrad nodded slowly, mentally asking Yuuri to explain what was happening to him all morning. "Are you busy tomorrow?" Yuuri asked suddenly catching the knight off guard.

After asking the question, Yuuri realized what it implied. It was like he had asked Conrad out or something. Yuuri blushed beet red. "I-it's not how it sounds!!! I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic tomorrow! That's all! I promise!!!" Yuuri said as he stumbled over his words, mainly because he was panicking so much.

"It's alright Yuuri." Conrad reassured the young king. "I was just surprised. I'll go with you." He smiled at the now calm boy. It was true; he was caught off guard when Yuuri asked if he was busy… It was just that, the way he said it made it sound like… Conrad shook his head clearing away his stray thoughts.

Yuuri blushed heavily at Conrad's warm gaze. He could just feel like Conrad was seeing right through him, or something similar at any rate. "Great!!! Then we'll meet here tomorrow around 10 in the morning, if it's alright with you…" Yuuri trailed of looking at the brunette for his approval.

Conrad nodded his head and held back the smile threatening to appear on his face at Yuuri's joyous expression. Having a picnic with Yuuri was a very appealing thought to him, especially if it made Yuuri this happy.

"Alright then! I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Yuuri beamed as he started to run to his office, wherein Gunter was waiting for him.

"Your majesty, you shouldn't run!!!" Conrad reminded him, worried that Yuuri might trip. And his worries weren't unfounded because Yuuri has proved time and time again that he is still a little clumsy even though he's growing up, which means that he still needed supervision from time to time.

Yuuri glared at him cutely with his dark eyes which twinkled with mirth. "Don't worry!!! And stop calling me 'your majesty' nazekuoya!" he retorted.

Thoughts of running after Yuuri and cover those smiling lips with his entered Conrad's mind as he looked at the grinning youth. But of course, it would be unsuitable for a knight of his majesty to do something as scandalous as that.

"_Why should you feel guilty? He's not engaged to Wolfram anymore, right? So why not seize the opportunity?" _Conrad felt his conscience question.

He fought down the urge to roll his eyes. _"Because he's the king and I'm just a knight." _He repeated to his conscience again.

Eversince Yuuri broke his engagement to Wolfram his whole world turned upside down. In the past, he would've contented himself with just watching Yuuri from as distance. But now that he recognized that there was a chance, his conscience wouldn't stop bothering him about it.

"_You should know by now that social status doesn't matter to Yuuri. He makes friends with 'everyone'." _his conscience rebutted, emphasizing the 'everyone' part.

"_Even so…" _Conrad started, grasping for some reason to prove to his conscience that what it was suggesting was impossible, but after being silent for one minute he found that he had no other reasons to dispute to his conscience.

"_You see, there's no other reason why you shouldn't try." _his conscience reasoned.

"But what if he doesn't love me in that way?"Conrad finally voiced out the root of his insecurities.

"_What if he does?" _his conscience countered, and that promptly shut Conrad up.

A/n: please review!!! Thanks!!!


	3. The picnic and the spies!

Thanks for reviewing!!! 

Here's the next installment!!! 

Chapter 3- The picnic and the spies!!! 

"Oh no!!! I'm late!!!" Yuuri whined as he dashed across the lawn like a madman holding a basket of questionable equipment.

"_Conrad must be bored with waiting all this time…" _Yuuri thought to himself with a sigh. It was early morning around 10:30 when Yuuri woke up, completely oblivious to the fact that he had forgotten about his lunch date with Conrad and that he was 30 minutes late for it. He had only remembered when Wolfram asked him about his brother's whereabouts.

Yuuri sweatdropped as he remembered the blonde's reaction.

He vaguely remembered running into the kitchen to cook while Wolfram followed him with disbelief written across his face.

"You wimp!!! You forgot that you were going to have a picnic with him after you set the whole thing up?!" Wolfram exploded, utterly astounded by Yuuri's memory, or there lack of.

"I forgot!!! I'm sorry alright!! I'll make it up to him I promise!!!" came Yuuri's hurried reply as he switched from stove to stove.

"You better!" Wolfram threatened then stomped away muttering something about irresponsible x-fiancés.

"Oh no… I hope he's not mad…" Yuuri bit his lip in worry, but of course, this was Conrad we were talking about, he's never angry.

He ran quicker as he neared the promised area of the picnic, there he saw Conrad leaning against a tree, obviously asleep.

Yuuri's guilt gathered in his chest as he thought that Conrad fell asleep waiting for him. He silently put down the basket and walked over to the sleeping knight.

"Conrad?" he called out softly, putting his hand on the sleeping man's shoulder, not sure whether to wake him up or not.

He reluctantly pulled his hand away and debated with himself about what to do, not noticing that Conrad was already waking up and staring at him with drowsy brown eyes.

"Your Majesty?" he voiced out softly, unlike the usual deep baritone voice Yuuri normally hears.

Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin as he heard Conrad's voice. "Conrad! You're awake! I'm so sorry I'm late! I didn't mean to forget! I was just preoccupied with Gunter's assignment that…" Yuuri trailed off awkwardly, looking at his protector with cute pleading eyes.

Conrad nodded, shaking off the after effects of his unintended nap. "It's alright Yuuri, I understand." He reassured the young king, smiling his regular smile.

"_No it's not ok!!! I made you wait out here for almost one hour!" _Yuuri's mind shouted, as if it wanted Conrad to be angry, because if he was angry… then it would mean that Conrad cared.

"I'm really sorry Conrad! I'll make it up to you I swear!" Yuuri promised the now fully awake knight.

"It's really alright, Yuuri. There's no need for you to go through all the trouble--" Conrad started only to be cut off.

"Conrad, just this once, let me do this. Ok?" Yuuri looked at him with determined black eyes.

Conrad sighed in defeat. "Alright then, if that's what you want."

He took in the pleasure of seeing a full fledged smile blossom on his King's face, he was just too adorable so he couldn't help but smile back.

"Good! Now, let's eat! I hope you like Japanese style food!" Yuuri said, carefully unfolding the blanket and bringing out the bentos.

"I'll eat whatever you make, Your Majesty." Conrad replied softly, helping Yuuri prepare the food.

Yuuri blushed to the roots of his hair. "It's 'Yuuri'. One would think you'd know my name by now nazekuoya!" Yuuri teased the tall brunette.

"I'm sorry, **_Your Majesty_**" Conrad apologized, deliberately emphasizing the title Yuuri was so annoyed with.

Being called 'Your Majesty" was necessary for Yuuri he was the king after all. But it seems that he was developing a strange sort of loathing for the title.

He pouted at Conrad's teasing. "Conrad!!! That's not funny!!!"

Conrad just chuckled and proceeded to sit down beside Yuuri. "What will we eat first?"

"Hmm… What about this one?" Yuuri offered, opening a small bento with small pieces of sushi inside.

"Alright then…" Conrad agreed, taking the small box from Yuuri then looked quizzically at the chopsticks in his other hand. "Yuuri?" he called out questioningly.

"Oh!!! You don't know how to use chopsticks do you?" Yuuri smiled sheepishly at his forgetfulness.

"It's alright. I'll just get some utensils from the kitchen." Conrad proposed moving to stand up but was held back by Yuuri's hand on his arm.

"No need! I'll just spoon feed you!" Yuuri compromised, not really knowing how his proposition sounded.

"S-spoon feed!??!" Wolfram whispered in shock at Yuuri's bold declaration.

Wolfram sat in the bushes with Yosack and Murata, seemingly spying on the two 'lovebirds' as so lovingly named by Murata.

"I have to say, he's getting a lot more courageous." Yosack commented.

"That's Yuuri for you; you don't really know what he's planning." Murata added with a knowing smile.

Wolfram sweatdropped. "But will brother agree? He's way too proper to agree to something like that."

"I have to second that comment." Yosack's brows furrowed in thought. "Captain would never do that, especially in public. He wouldn't even let **_me _**spoon feed him when he was sick."

"That's a different case." Murata replied calmly.

"How so?" Wolfram asked the great sage.

"Because that was Yosack and this is Yuuri." Murata simply said.

Yosack and Wolfram fell down at his offhanded response.

"That's not a good enough answer!!!" Wolfram whispered angrily.

Murata just shrugged as Yosack tried to calm Wolfram down.

"We'll just have to see." Murata winked.

"Yuuri--"

"Don't worry about it! We would just be wasting time if we go to the kitchen." Yuuri told him pointedly.

Conrad looked at him blankly for a second before sitting down again. "As you wish."

Wolfram and Yosack's jaw dropped at the sight of Yuuri feeding Conrad.

"He actually agreed?!!" Wolfram whispered aloud in disbelief, pinching himself on the arm just to see if he wasn't dreaming. "Ouch!"

"Whoa…" Yosack murmured flabbergasted while Murata just smiled.

"Yuuri can do things normal people can't, that's for sure." Yosack whistled appreciatively at Yuuri's talents.

"How is it?" Yuuri inquired after giving Conrad a piece of sushi he made, wanting to know if what he cooked was delicious for Conrad or not.

"It's delicious." Conrad said smilingly, complementing Yuuri's fine work and then continued to eat what Yuuri gave him.

After that, Yuuri couldn't stop grinning all the way throughout the picnic.

"Well, it worked out somehow." Wolfram sighed in relief.

Both of the men beside the blonde nodded as they walked away from the pair having their small picnic.

"Why are we leaving them again?" Yosack asked, wanting to see more of the lovebird's progress.

"Because we need to give them some alone time, besides, Lord Weller was already on to us. If we stayed longer we would have met the edge of his blade, and I still want to live a few more years, thank you very much." Murata concluded with a long sigh.

Wolfram looked up at the bright blue sky with a satisfied smile. Maybe things will work out faster than they thought.

A/N: thanks for reading u guys!!! Review please!!!


	4. Distractions and Problems

A/N: thanks you guys!!! Hahaha! Here's another chapter of this story!

Yuuri: What are you planning now?

Me: Just watch and see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou:D

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4- Distractions and Rivals

"Yuuri!!! Where are you?!!" Wolfram's irate cry sounded throughout the garden, birds fluttered away in haste trying to avoid the blonde's wrath.

"What's up Wolfram?" Yuuri asked appearing before the blue-clothed soldier.

"Don't you 'what's up' me!!!" Wolfram seethed angrily, watching the black-haired teen look at him in confusion which only served to fuel his anger. "Have you forgotten?! Gunter's cousin is coming here! You're supposed to welcome him here you wimp!" Wolfram reminded the sheepish young man.

"I was?" feeling Wolfram's deadly glare he quickly changed his reply. "Oh! I remember! I'll go there now!" Yuuri grinned as he slowly backed away, preparing to run to the castle.

Wolfram sighed tiredly. "He's already arrived; you'll just have to meet him at dinner. Honestly, how could you have forgotten?" he asked exasperatedly.

Instead of looking embarrassed, Yuuri answered the blonde's inquiry head on. "I was preparing something for Conrad's birthday… I only have today and tomorrow left." Yuuri replied.

"Oh…" the blonde's mouth formed a small 'o' shape as he said this, impressed at the effort Yuuri seemed to put into this surprise for Conrad. "Why aren't you telling me the surprise anyway? I could help you know." Wolfram offered.

Yuuri shook his head, "I want this to be from me only… to make it really special. Don't worry. I won't mess things up!" he winked.

"If you say so…" Wolfram shrugged. "By the way, be careful around Gunter's cousin." The blonde warned him.

"Why?" Yuuri asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"He's known to be… quite the flirt." Wolfram trailed off slowly not knowing how to describe the man that has come to visit them. "Just be careful."

"Don't be silly Wolfram. Why would he be interested in me?" Yuuri laughed. He seemed quite amused at the thought of himself being in danger to a Casanova's charms.

"_You have no idea how many women **and **men actually want you." _Wolfram thought inwardly, Yuuri was innocent like that. _"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."_ he sighed. "Alright, just be at dinner on time ok?" Wolfram gave him a look which meant 'or-else', before turning around and leaving.

"Ok, ok." Yuuri acceded.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder where Conrad is…" Yuuri said out loud as he wandered along the hallways of Blood Pledge Castle. He hadn't seen the brunette eversince the almost disastrous picnic yesterday morning. Conrad didn't appear during lunch and dinner as well. He'd hoped that his brown-eyed protector would go jogging with him this morning as per usual, but a soldier came by his room to say Conrad couldn't come, so that threw that idea out the window.

He shrugged it off and just took this time to think more about the birthday surprise he was planning. Yuuri sighed sadly as he sat down on the stairs, his feet aching slightly because of his long search. He wondered why he had this intense urge to see Conrad so badly. It was as if he couldn't live a day without seeing him at least once, it was almost embarrasing how he bothered Gwendel and the others with question's of his protector's whereabouts. But it wasn't as if he was in love with Conrad right? Sure, he had a small tiny crush on the brunette when he first met him but he didn't feel that way anymore… right?

Leaning against the pillar he shook his head of his weird thoughts and brought a hand into his pocket to pull out a small box wrapped up in colorful wrapping paper. _"I wonder if he'll like this…" _he thought as he absently brushed his thumb over the box. He looked down just in time to see the time on his watch signaling that dinner was only 7 minutes away. "Oh no!!! Wolfram will kill me for sure!!!" he exclaimed in a panic as he hurriedly put the box in his pocket and proceeded to run to the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah!!! Leon! You're here!" Gunter greeted lively as his white cloak swished behind him as he walked. "And just in time for dinner too!" he nodded approvingly.

Leon walked up to his cousin with a half-smile and greeted him back. When you looked at the cousins they looked nothing alike. Leon had stormy blue eyes and short chocolate brown locks as opposed to Gunter's snow white hair and amethyst eyes.

Gunter looked up and peered behind his cousin's shoulder. "Your majesty!!!" he exclaimed happily leaving his cousin and opting to run to Yuuri and envelop him in a huge hug. "Your highness, you're just in time! Please come and meet my cousin!" Gunter smiled as he pulled Yuuri by the hand to the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri and Gunter entered the room only to find that everyone else was seated, and to Yuuri's joy, Conrad was also there. He couldn't help but send him a smile before sitting down. Most of the people seated around the table noticed this of course, but decided to let it slip.

"Now Your Majesty, it is my honor to introduce my cousin, Lord Leon Von Christ." Gunter introduced with a beam.

Leon inclined his head to the King, wearing a flirtatious smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Yuuri just nodded back, wearing an uneasy smile on his face. "You too." He replied, watching him wearily. Leon was not like what Yuuri would imagine as Gunter's cousin. He was slightly weary around this man, well, who wouldn't? With those midnight blue eyes and dark hair… he was known to be quite the ladies man, so Wolfram says. He was laughing about it before, but now he knew that he should take Wolfram's warning seriously and tread carefully around this man.

It was extremely unfortunate that the man seemed to take a liking to him, if he's constant stare was any indication. He looked around the table, trying to find anything to put his wandering gaze upon except at Gunter's cousin. He spared a glance at his knight, unable to keep the hope that Conrad would stop Leon from harassing him with his looks and comments, just like how Conrad fended away Yuuri's unwanted suitors. But is seems that Conrad wasn't going to do anything this time, Yuuri smiled sadly.

Wolfram sighed inwardly; he knew this would happen. He had foreseen that Lord Leon would find interest in Yuuri. It was inevitable, and it seems that Yuuri had also realized that the playboy was interested in him as well. This was going to cause problems if Yuuri didn't tell the man to back off. He took a chance to look at his brother. Conrad didn't seem to notice anything and was eating as if nothing was happening. Wolfram was positively livid; didn't the man even NOTICE the looks Leon was giving his supposed love interest?!

Gwendel stared at the scene before him, his youngest brother was shooting dark looks at Conrad and the said brother just ignored them. He frowned lightly, causing his lines to appear on his handsome face. This was going to start a batch of problems, he just knew it. He turned his gaze on their squirming king who was trying unsuccessfully to ignore Leon's gaze. He glanced thoughtfully at his middle brother, trying to see his reaction to all these but failing miserably. He leaned back on his chair and decided to leave it as it is. Nothing will happen if he interfered anyway.

Lady Cheri was in no way blind to the happenings around her. To be truthful, she was the one who asked Gunter to invite his cousin, to mix things up you could say. She is very excited with this turn of events. It wasn't that she didn't want Conrad to end up with Yuuri; she just thought that, with Lord Leon here, Conrad would be forced to confront his feelings for the young king. She beamed at her clever thinking, she just hoped Conrad would make a move or risk losing another loved one.

Gunter was confused at the events around him. First of all, Wolfram was glaring at Conrad, well, that happened occasionally but this was different from some reason. Secondly, Gwendel had this resigned expression on his face, which was unlike the dark knight. Thirdly, Lady Cheri was beaming excitedly, like she was a child watching a play unfold. Fourthly, Conrad was unusually silent. Lastly, his majesty was moving around in his seat and acting like he was a caged animal under the gaze of his cousin. _"What's happening around here?" _he mentally asked himself.

Conrad ate his dinner quietly, ignoring Wolfram's death glares, his mother's beaming face, Gwendel's wary look and Yuuri's pleading one. It wasn't as though he was as dense as to not see Leon's flirtatious smiles and small gestures here and there. He just thought that it would be better if he stayed out of this situation. Yuuri had to handle this on his own, or so he thinks. But it didn't put away the urge to just bury his fist in the man's face and take Yuuri far far away from said man. He sighed, why was he thinking like this all of a sudden?

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! I had this weird urge to make Conrad jealous so… there! Please review!

Next chapter teaser:

Yuuri frowned; Conrad was avoiding him all of a sudden. He didn't do anything wrong right? So why was he acting like he committed some unforgivable sin? He only agreed to go out to dinner with Leon…

End of teaser!

Anyway, there's only one day left till Conrad's birthday… What's in the box Yuuri has? Hahaha! Till next time!!! ; )


	5. Dates and Mishaps

Chapter 5- Dates and Mishaps

"Wolfram, have you seen Conrad anywhere?" Yuuri asked the blonde hopelessly. He had been looking for the brunette the whole day but it seems that he always arrives a few seconds after the man had leaves a certain place. He really didn't know how to make of his situation with Gunter's cousin, so he made the decision to ask for Conrad's help the night before.

Wolfram sighed and turned his head away petulantly. "How should I know?!"

He wasn't really angry, just mildly annoyed by his brother's attempts to avoid the Maou. Seriously, he was always running away.

"Well, I was just hoping…" Yuuri said sheepishly.

"Why are you looking for him anyway? You could always just ask for my advice." Wolfram continued smugly.

"Right…" the teen eyed the blonde beside him warily.

"What's the big problem of yours anyway?" Wolfram asked, impatient as always.

"Lord Leon asked me…" Yuuri started off embarrassedly.

"Asked you? Asked you what?" Wolfram raised an eyebrow, now interested in the obsidian eyed Maou's situation.

"Heaskedmetogooutwithhim!" he rushed out in one breath, turning bright red.

Wolfram blinked back his surprise. "Could you say that a bit more slowly? I knew you were a wimp but I didn't know you were illiterate as well." He remarked blandly.

"He asked me to go out with him." Yuuri repeated slowly, watching his ex-fiancé's mouth drop open in shock.

"He WHAT?!!" Wolfram exclaimed loudly.

Yuuri winced at the Wolfram's loud voice. "He asked me out… and I said yes…" he confessed awkwardly.

"You said WHAT?!!"

"Stop doing that! I'm going deaf over here." Yuuri pouted.

"Sorry, I'm just having a hard time understanding this…" Wolfram muttered under his breath. He breathed in deeply before turning to his ex-fiancé, "And why in Shinou's name did you agree?!!" he shouted at the naïve Maou.

"It would have been rude to say no!" Yuuri defended himself.

"In other words you couldn't muster the courage to say no." Wolfram said dryly. He sighed, "This is why so many girls and guys alike chase after you. You're such a pushover that even though you don't even want to you can't say no, especially since you want others to be happy before yourself." Wolfram stated, ignoring Yuuri's confused expression. _"You're too selfless for your own good." _He thought to himself.

"What does this have to do with Conrad anyway?" Wolfram asked puzzled.

"I was going to ask if he knew what guys do on dates… since I never went out with anyone before…" Yuuri admitted, blushing.

"I don't think he's the right person to ask about that." a voice suddenly said out of the blue.

Both teens turned on their heels to look at their eavesdropper.

"Yosack! I thought it was an assassin or something…" Yuuri sighed in relief.

Yosack pouted and put a hand on his heart, "You hurt me your majesty!"

Wolfram sighed in annoyance. "Where's my idiot of a brother now?"

Yosack openly grinned and gingerly jumped out of the tree he was resting in. "He's training his men, twice as hard it seems."

Wolfram smirked. So his brother was jealous was he? Maybe this could work to their advantage. "Yuuri, when's this date of yours?"

"Tomorrow, why?" Yuuri asked.

"I think you should go ask from advice from Conrad." Wolfram asserted meaningfully, pushing Yuuri towards the practicing fields.

"But I thought—"

"Don't mind what I said earlier, now go!"

Yosack held back a shot of laughter at Wolfram's irritated demeanor. _"Another plan to get the love birds together I see."_

"Those two will be the death of me." Wolfram frowned deeply.

"Most probably," Yosack agreed, ignoring Wolfram's glare, "But is it wise to let Yuuri ask Conrad for advice? He's not himself after all." he remarked in amusement.

"That's what I'm counting on."

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri walked over to the soldier's practice area anxiously. _"Maybe doing this isn't a good idea…" _he thought to himself, stopping in his tracks.

No, no. Conrad could help him with this. The devoted soldier must have tons of experience with these kinds of things. After all, who could resist such a gentleman like Conrad?

A blush appeared on Yuuri's cheeks. "Nope, definitely not a good idea." He muttered, turning around. Besides, he had to get ready for Conrad's birthday surprise after all there was only tomorrow left for planning… It was a good thing the date wasn't scheduled on Conrad's birthday itself.

The point is that he shouldn't be wasting any time asking Conrad about what guys do on dates! He should use his time for more productive things… on the other hand ruining his date with Lord Leon might ruin their relations with his country forever…

God, why was he so confused about this? Solving a political crisis was better than this! Well… ok… so not a political crisis.

Yuuri groaned outloud sharing his frustrations with the world.

"Your highness?" a familiar voice was heard from behind him.

"Call me 'Yuuri' you named me after all." came Yuuri's instinctive reply, before slapping a hand over his mouth. He did not even turning around to see the one who called him. _"Great… now what do I say?"_

"What's wrong?" Conrad asked in concern, turning the Maou to face him. Even though he wasn't particularly… happy with the Maou today… it didn't mean that he wasn't going to be concerned if Yuuri was depressed. He kept his hands on the younger man's shoulders to keep him from bolting which, according to Yuuri's features, was what he wanted to do.

"Uhm… it's nothing you need to worry about! I'll be going now!" Yuuri quickly excused himself, trying to pull away from the brunette which in turn heightened Conrad's worried expression.

"Yuuri, you don't normally go in this part of the grounds unless something is wrong. Please, Yuuri." Conrad requested, using Yuuri's name knowing that the Maou wouldn't be able to resist.

"I… I…You see… Uhm…" Yuuri started, pausing every now and then. "LordLeonaskedmetogooutwithhim!" he rushed out like before. This time though, he got a different reaction.

Conrad's hands that were placed on his shoulders were dropped as if burned. Conrad's worried expression disappeared to be replaced with a seemingly blank one and he didn't shout like Wolfram did, instead: "I see."

"I see?" Yuuri repeated in confusion. What did he mean 'I see'? What did he see?!

Conrad fell silent. "I'm afraid I can't help you." He said after a few moments, turning and walking away from the surprised Maou.

"Conrad!!!" Yuuri called after the knight, panic seizing him tightly. Did he say something wrong?

But Conrad never looked back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuuri frowned; Conrad was avoiding him all of a sudden. He didn't do anything wrong right? So why was he acting like he committed some unforgivable sin? He only agreed to go out to dinner with Leon…

The Maou's frown deepened. Where did the brunette man that promised to always be there for him go?

"Yuuri!" Leon called after the distracted Maou.

The said teenager came to a halt, leaned against the nearest wall, and waited for the guest to get to him. "Is there something wrong, Lord Leon?" Yuuri asked, ignoring the fact that the man already called him his first name after knowing him for only one day.

"I should be asking you the same question." Leon replied with a bone-melting smile, stopping a little close to Yuuri to be labeled as 'just friends'.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." was Yuuri's quick reply, side stepping the stormy-eyed brunette, ignoring the panic he had felt when he was near said Lord.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It seems that you're plan didn't work out as smoothly." Yosack commented, eyeing the couple.

"What are you talking about? Of course it worked." Wolfram retorted smugly, looking at a certain tall brunette soldier with a light brown uniform who currently had a death grip on his sword and with eyes ready to kill.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long… school really takes up a lot of my time… anyway, please review!


	6. Heated Revelations

Here's the next instalment! Hope you all will like this one!

Chapter 6 – Heated Revelations

Acting like this was irrational. Conrad knew it. Drawing his sword on Lord Leon could be considered an act of war to the man's country. So, why was he doing it?

"Conrad!" Yuuri blinked in surprise, eyes wide in shock, seeing as that his knight appeared out of nowhere. A bemused smile appeared on the youth's lips. He was like a knight in shining… err… uniform.

Oh yes, it was because of him, Conrad answered his own question, dark eyes glancing at his King.

A grim smile appeared on the brunette's face as he faced the Lord. "Step away from His Majesty," his eyes darkened, "Now."

Leon smirked. So it was true, the Maou's advisor had deeper feelings than friendship towards the King. Gingerly, he stepped away from Yuuri, and in turn, avoiding a very painful death by said King's retainer.

Raising his arms in a defeated manner, he spoke: "Easy, Lord Conrad, I was just talking with His Majesty about our… date." Leon's smirk widened as he saw the soldier tense.

Conrad's eyes narrowed. It would have been so easy to thrust his blade forward and behead the man for his insolence.

Yuuri was seemingly stuck in disbelief mode.

"_This couldn't be Conrad… could it?" _he thought to himself, wanting to pinch himself to see if it was real.

The real Conrad wouldn't draw his sword against an ally, or make veiled death threats just because said ally was flirting with him. This Conrad was less… calm, in a way. This Conrad was volatile and dangerous, and damn if he wasn't more attractive.

Yuuri flushed a dark red, trying to stop the line of his thoughts.

He had only seen Conrad this way a few times, and that was only when he had thought Yuuri was in utmost danger.

But he wasn't in danger, well, he was in danger from Lord Leon's advances, but it wasn't a life or death thing.

So, why was he acting this way?

XXXXXXXXXX

"I've never seen Lord Weller move that fast…" Wolfram commented in awe as he saw the man practically run to Yuuri's side, drawing his sword.

Yosack nodded offhandedly in agreement, but his eyes were narrowed on the brunette. "I've only seen him act this way during the war…"

Trepidation picked at the blonde as he heard Yosack's reply, "Is that a bad thing?"

A bright grin appeared on the man's face, blue eyes glinting mischievously. "We'll just have to wait and see now, won't we?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The sword hadn't moved from its threatening position, which was pointed in the direction of Gunter's cousin and that really worried Yuuri.

Calmly walking towards the sword's handler, he put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Conrad, put down the sword." He silently pleaded to the man, not wanting to make a big deal out of this.

It was lucky no one was here to see this unfortunate predicament he found himself in.

Conrad couldn't seem to calm himself, he watched the Lord like a caged lion, ready to strike at any given moment.

"_Conrad…" _Yuuri's soft voice echoed in his ears.

Warmth spread throughout his tense form as he heard the Maou's voice, and slowly, he began to put down his sword, putting it on his side.

Somehow it didn't make him less threatening.

The obsidian eyed teen laughed nervously, "Well, we should really get going… I think I have lessons with Gunter today!" he said, trying to escape the awkward atmosphere.

Something swirled in Conrad's eyes as he looked at his King. "I'll escort you there, Your Majesty." He offered, smiling his usual smile.

The weird way Conrad was acting combined with his lethal smile made Yuuri's heard pump three times faster than normal.

"S-sure!" he stuttered, not bothering to correct the soldier on his use of 'Your Majesty'. His attention turned to the other brunette who was watching the scene with amusement.

"I'll be going now, Lord Leon." He said, inclining his head to excuse himself.

The stormy eyed man bowed to him, a smile placed on his lips, a smile that made Yuuri distinctly uncomfortable.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, _Yuuri_." He said, taking special care to emphasize his first name.

Conrad's hand on his sword tightened, every muscle tensed in preparation to strike. He was a patient man in all areas of life. So why was it that hearing that man call his charge's name set him off?

As if sensing Conrad's on edge behaviour, Yuuri quickly nodded his goodbye and dragged the soldier away.

XXXXXXXXXX

The walk towards the castle was nerve-wracking, in Yuuri's opinion that is. The easy going atmosphere he had always shared with his companion had seemingly disappeared, leaving a tense one in its stead.

The Maou didn't know what to say, which was a surprise to him. He usually had some ice breaker for these types of situations. But he kind of concluded if he had anything to say he couldn't have said it anyway seeing as that a voice in his head told him silence in this case was a good thing. His nerves were on edge, he could feel Conrad's gaze boring into the back of his head while they walked.

"So…" Yuuri started awkwardly, as they passed in one of the darker hallways. "How's your day going so far?" he asked out of the blue, ignoring the urge to hit his head on the nearest wall for such a stupid question.

Silence answered him.

It was a relief, since the voice in his head was already shouting at him for speaking in the first place, and it was also a bad thing since it just proved the fact that Conrad may be mad at him.

So, he was struggling between two choices.

Confront the situation or leave it alone?

A resigned smile placed itself on his lips. As if that really needed to be asked.

Making Conrad not mad at him was a very important thing. It was placed on the number one spot in his very important things list.

Besides, he was a peace loving person, so someone being angry at him and him not doing anything was out of the question.

Taking a deep breath, he stopped.

And in turn, the foot steps behind him stopped as well.

"Conrad, are you—" Yuuri opened his mouth to speak but had the wind knocked out of him as strong arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

The blush colouring his cheeks would probably considered a new colour at this rate. "C-Conrad?" he mumbled into the brunette's uniform.

"_Yuuri…"_

He could've sworn his blush turned ten times deeper when Conrad called his name. His voice seemed deeper… huskier…

"_**My Yuuri…"**_

Speechless, Yuuri could do nothing as he found himself locked in a passionate and almost possessive embrace in the dark shadows of that hallway, his toes barely touching the floor.

Gently but firmly, he felt a hand cup his cheek, raising his shining obsidian eyes to look into Conrad's eyes.

Was it his imagination or was his face coming closer?

The teen's breath seemed caught in his throat as he stared into familiar and yet foreign chocolate orbs. Slowly, his eyelids fluttered closed.

His heard raced in his chest. _"Is he going to kiss me?" _he thought wildly to himself, caught between fleeing from this strange feeling and staying to see where it would lead.

"I don't want you to be caught alone with Lord Leon, alright?" the brunette murmured softly, lips brushing against the curve of his ear.

Yuuri's eyes didn't open, too caught up in the feeling of being in Conrad's arms.

"Alright, Yuuri?" Conrad asked again, lips brushing over the sensitive ear.

The teen could do nothing else but to nod his head, bonelessly melting into the brunette's arms.

"Good," Conrad smiled, pulling away from the Maou.

It felt like he was hit with ice cold water as he was put down. His brain felt like it had taken a vacation in those short moments, his skin felt warm and he concluded that his face was still a bright red.

The said knight stood smiling, as if what happened earlier hadn't really happened and it was Yuuri's overactive imagination.

Silence took over, and Yuuri started walking again, trying to bring down his racing pulse.

"Yuuri," a voice stopped him in his tracks.

The young teen tilted his head slightly towards his direction.

"I'm going to fight for you."

He felt like the wind was knocked out of him as he heard Conrad's sure statement. It was all so confusing, he had no idea what was happening or what he was feeling at that moment.

Ignoring the urge to bolt like a cornered animal, Yuuri held still as a warm hand cupped his cheek.

Then he was completely caught off guard as a soft kiss was placed on his lips.

It held a promise, Yuuri surmised as he met Conrad's dark chocolate gaze.

The hand left his cheek, and everything went back to normal.

"Let's go to the dining room, Your Highness." He said, his voice a touch deeper still.

A shiver rippled through Yuuri at his tone, and just nodded his head, eyes trained studiously on the path before them as they walked, confused out of his mind.

Conrad's dark gaze never wavered.

He wasn't going to hide what he felt any longer.

If Yuuri reciprocated his feelings then good, if not, then…

He'd just make him fall in love with him.

Determination took hold of him as he glanced at the teen.

He wasn't going to lose Yuuri, not to Lord Leon, not to anyone else.

XXXXXXXXXX

Waa! Hahaha, I hope Conrad didn't seem to be too out of character. I just wanted to channel his darker personality(?) instead of his usual gentlemanliness and over all perfect character.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
